Welcome home Foxy
by Icy-Blue22
Summary: In later news, Sakura Haruno; twenty-three year old designer has just broken up with her on again, off again, boyfriend and twenty-four year old actor/model; Sasuke Uchiha. Those these two have been on a relationship rollercoaster for the past two-years, Sakura has been seen on the arm of new man-candy in the form of a blue-eyed blond! Is it truly over for the infamous Sakuke! AU


**Sakuke is supposed to be like the Sakura and Sauke verison of Brangelina. Most likely going to change the title.**

**Title: Welcome home Foxy**

Summary: In later news, Sakura Haruno; twenty-three year old designer has just broken up with her on again, off again, boyfriend and twenty-four year old actor/model; Sasuke Uchiha. Those these two have been on a relationship rollercoaster for the past two-years, Sakura has been seen on the arm of new man-candy in the form of a blue-eyed blond! Is it truly over for the infamous Sakuke?!

"Talking"

'**Inner Sakura'**

"Shit-fuck shit-fuck shit-fuck shit-fuck shit-fuck shit-fuck shit-fuck-!" The blonde exclaimed with each step he took as he ran through the forest. He ducked, jumped, skipped hopped, across the leaf covered ground as his eyes darted around to find a place to take refugee from the hunters. His reddened orbs quickly scanned the practically barren area and felt his heart jump in his throat as the sound of gun shots drew closer.

"Wait up, Naruto!" The loud chortling drew in volume as he desperately increased his already break-neck speed. He smelled burnt rubber and a shiver of fear ran through him as the branches under the tires snapped like bones. When he was sure he was a goner, he saw a small shack and house. The hunters were nearing and he knew he couldn't make it to the house so he divided into the rusting thin.

He shoved himself into the corner and growled lowly as the menacing laughter increased. Naruto was strong and brave but despite what many thought, he was no fool. He knew when to attack and when to draw back. He also knew that four against one was a hard battle to win. "HEY! What do you think you're doing in my backyard?!" At the shrill voice, he reflexively flinched but released he wasn't the one being addressed.

"Shut-up, woman!" The sound of gun shots were heard and he paled considerably. 'Oh no...I dragged some innocent woman into all of this and now she probably has a bullet in her head-' "You son of a bitch!" Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding at the sound of her voice again. A low brutal voice break the small moment of peace he had and he felt his ear twitch.

"I'm only going to say this once." Her shrill voice darkened and the whiskered male silently wondered if he was actually better off with the hunters. "Get the fuck off of my property before I shove those guns down your throat and blow your asshole through those bullshit four-riders!" The leader of the pack winced and he glared at her. "You do know what you're getting yourself into, girly. Soon you'll be begging for us to come back."

The green eyes female jumped at the men and one shot her before riding off. The pinkette fell back and hit her head against the metal lawn chair. Hissing out a curse, she rubbed the back of her head and shakily stood to her feet. "Jackasses." She glared down at the ground before her eyes widened at the red blotches staining her grass. '**Hopefully is the blood of those bastards.'**

She ignored the voice in her head and followed the trail with her eyes. Seeing that it lead to her shed she decided to further investigate and carefully made her way inside. Once the door was fully open her eyes widened. In the corner with his hackles raised was a blonde man. Not any blonde man, a naked blonde man. Though he wasn't just a regular naked blonde man, his blue eyes had flashed red. But despite all of this the first obvious thing she noticed was his orange fox ears and nine tails.

"What are you?" The pinkette breathed and her eyes fell from his extra appendages to his scarred feet. "What happened to you?" Naruto relaxed slightly as he noticed the venom from her voice was gone to be replaced by concerned curiosity. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He grinned and noticed she kept a safe distance from him. "A kitsune, of the kyuubi breed." He crawled towards her and noticed she clung to the doorway in an act of false bravery.

"What's your name?" He was in front of her, sitting Indian-style with his hands in his lap. "Uh..." She watched his tails patiently sway from side to side as he awaited her answer. "Sakura Haruno." Sakura reached up for the blanket she had wrapped around her and handed it to Naruto. "Of the Haruno clan." He reached out and grabbed the cloth with a grateful smile. "Thank-you."

A gentle smile came to his face and she nodded slowly. "I can't have you living in my shed...so..." Sakura slowly stepped forward and helped him to his feet. Naruto let her place his arm over her shoulders and support his weight as they hobbled to her homey cabin. She was sure this all was just a dream and decided to play it out, knowing that always made things much easier. Her back door was left open from her confrontation with her unwanted guess and she closed it with her foot as they made their way in.

"You're filthy and you're leaving a trail of blood in my house. I'll help you into the bath and then I'll bandage you up." Naruto stopped causing Sakura to stop and open her mouth to yell at him about agitating wounds when she saw the worried look he gave her. "What about you? I heard gun shots…" Her eyebrows furrowed and she tried to keep him moving but he stubbornly stayed put. "He missed the first time and I had on a bullet proof vest for the second shot. The worst thing is a bruise on my chest."

Naruto began to look down when she really did jerk him forward and through the halls to the bathroom. "I'll assume you know how to use the tub." Sakura helped ease him down and pulled out a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. "This is my great uncle's cabin and I'm only here to watch over it while he goes on his second honey moon with his too-young wife. Try not to use all of his products or the penny-pincher will make me replace it." He nodded in consent and pulled the blanket off of him once she left the small room.

"There's no labels on these." He scratched his head before leaning forward and squinting at the barely-legible words. With a careless shrug he turned a random nozzle and frowned when nothing happened. He turned the one beside it and yelped as the ice cold water came from the shower head. The pink-haired girl came barreling into the bathroom and practically ripped down the shower curtain. She saw Naruto was on the tips of his toes and was trying to shield himself from the cold water, but to no avail. She took one long look at the blonde as he cried about cold water before switching her gaze to the shower head.

As his cries rang out her face remained blank before she burst out laughing. Sakura grabbed her stomach and tried to catch her breath as Naruto stared at her with a blush staining his cheeks.

Her laugh was beautiful.

She waved him off with a laugh and left the room to bring him a towel and a pair of her uncle's boxers. After a little tweaking, Naruto had managed to get the temperature to his liking and Sakura had taken off her top and vest. She had on a silk pajama suit and replaced her button down top with a simple camisole. Her newest house guest had walked in just as she was throwing away the bullets that had been lodged in her chest and tossing the top in her closet. "Sakura-chan." She finished hanging the vest in her closet and looked up when hearing her name.

Sakura looked down and saw her uncle's boxers fit the blonde making her breathe a sigh of relief. Her uncle was nowhere near the build as Naruto so she was afraid that the underwear would be too big on him. The only true issue was that they hung dangerously low on his hips but she'd avoided looking down this whole time, she could last longer. "Why did you have on a bullet proof vest?" She looked up from his hips and sat down on her bed with a tired smile. "Because someone loves me." He looked at her as if she'd grown two head and she patted the empty space on the mattress beside her.

He followed her silent command and she grabbed his feet to examine only to take a double take. "You're healed?!" Naruto almost laughed out loud seeing this was the first thing she was truly shocked about but he was a man on a mission. "I'm a tough boy. Now who loves you?" She released his ankle and sighed in slight agitation. "It's this girl…" His eyes flew open and Sakura turned to glare at him. "I have a boyfriend. She saw my fashion line and became obsessed. I'm not narcissistic but we meet once at a fashion show and she gushed how much she loved my ideas, my look, everything about me."

Sakura paused to finger her short locks before continuing. "Once she had me on the floor she pulled me up by my hair with a cloth of chloroform in her free hand. Luckily my stylist left her scissors on my vanity and I cut off my hair to get free." Her hand fell at her side and she looked at the closet containing her vest. "Kin plans to kill me because of her love. She says she's going to succeed me and so far she's cut her hair my length and gotten green contacts." She finally looked at Naruto the whole time she's been talking and was once again surprised by him.

He looked enraged and she shook her head in defeat at trying to understand the odd boy. When she first saw him he was upset, then happy, now upset again? "I've answered your questions," Sakura began as she stood on her knees and went behind the nine tailed male. She took the towel from his shoulders and began to dry your hair. "Now it's your turn to answer mine. Why were those men after you?" Naruto slumped forward as she ruffled his short locks and frowned. "I already told you I'm a kitsune. The only kitsune out there. And since I'm so rare I'm worth a lot on the black market."

Sakura carefully dried the two orange triangles on top of his head and he smiled slightly. "I'm usually safe since most people believe I'm only a legend; but the few who do know of me mercilessly try to capture me." He unconsciously leaned into her hand as she dried his right ear and this time she smiled. "Even if they beat me within an inch of my life, as long as I am alive, I have value and they don't care." Her motions slowed and Naruto looked at her over his shoulder in confusion. "Are you okay?"

She lowered the towel looking deep in thought before parting her lips. "How…how long are you going to have to run for?" He hummed and swung his legs back and forth. "Just until hunting season is over, if they harm any type of animal they'll go to jail and none of those cowards will risk it." Naruto's happy-go-lucky grin turned mischievous as he turned around and hugged her shoulders. "I'll be in your care for the next three months, Sakura-chan!"

**Didn't proof-read, so ex-squeeze my grammar. With the whole kitsune-kyuubi thing I wrote it like that because everyone knows Kushina had kyuubi inside her once upon a time, so kyuubi is supposed to be its own species and kitsune is a breed of this species. Like how pitbulls are a breed of the dog species. Sorry if that doesn't make much since, I just wanted to upload something to prove I'm still here. I'm sick and hungry with no appetite so it's a little hard to focus. I was going to make this chaptered only if anyone wanted it that way.**

**Review please?**


End file.
